


To live Wild, Hope and Free

by theody23



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/F, Femslash, Monster Hunters, Monsters, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Romance, Travel, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theody23/pseuds/theody23
Summary: A mere princess has eyes set on the new world, but she isn't alone, with her are her closest allies and volunteers. One of them is a drifter that somehow got roped into it and now the princess is in her charge. As they step foot into this dangerous land they find that merely being able to hunt monsters may not be enough, a little song, a little love and a whole lot more could be the way.





	1. Anything Goes

Track 1: Anything Goes

 _"The Heart is what gets heated, Search for what gets overflowed"_

"Please watch over her, for she will bring so much to the new world"

"Why would she need some drifter, I bet she's got plenty of bodyguards to keep her company"

"Yet a lowly drifter saved her life, I could trust no one else with this task"

She tried to sit up in her bed now, the ship's sway helped her to sleep earlier and it was pretty good, her palico slept at the foot of her bed curled up, but happily for her there were more then just the two in that room. Slowly she reluctantly to move out of the arms of the woman currently wrapped around her.

Try as she might, her handler held her in place, so she had to do the only thing that would wake her little lover.

"Tansy..." A simple peck on the forehead.

"Babe, we have to get ready for the day" Another small one on the nose and Tansy started stir.

"Sia, later, sleep now" Tansy was making it tough but that made the hunter simply give a kiss to the cheek.

"The princess won't let us forget it, her bodyguard will be all over us" One eye opened from the Handler.

"She would already be if she just asked" The hunter couldn't disagree but she needed to get the day going so she had to pull out the big guns. A soft but firm peck to a disgruntled frown.

"Get up or you won't be getting anymore of those for a week" There was a sound of frustration, without a word Freesia knew Tansy admitted defeat.

"Give me a minute" the Hunter chuckled as she started to get started with her day. Lily followed close behind her, ready to help her Meowster get ready for what the princess had in store.

Entering the barracks with her handler and palico, she watched as the rest of the crew enjoyed an early breakfast, they were close to the new world, and that meant they had to prepare, but before that they would have to hear an uplifting little speech from the person who put this all together.

Freesia already found a spot and claimed the table closest to the window, Tansy chose to find what was left of the food, and Lily tried her best to get utensils moving past other felyne along the way.

Tansy took her spot, plates in hand as Lily started serving the drinks, Freesia wanted nothing more then orange juice and the rest drank with her with gusto. There was a swift kiss on the cheek for her handler and a ruffle for her palico.

As they ate and chatted away they failed to notice the woman staring daggers at them, there was something about the other two women that annoyed her but she would have to square with that later, the princess opened the door and the guard made sure that the rest of the crew realize that she was there.

"Stand at attention Princess Linna has arrived" The others stopped for a moment, the woman of the hour walked in with hands behind her back. She studied the others standing in the center of the barrack her guard standing at her side.

"First and foremost, I thank you, for the intrigue of the new world the royal family has always wished to sail out and discover what lies within, so to have so many volunteers with me now is more then welcome, we are supposed to hit land in a few hours" She had a myriad of light toned words but grabbing onto Freesia's drink and taking a deep chug,

"But enough about that, we're about to land and once we do, we need to make it to Astera, you may chose to stay with the fifth fleet or stay at my side and you'll find wonders, live wild, hope and free, what say you!?" She slammed the drink into the table.

"To live wild, hope and free!" The hunters had always been loyal to the royal family, but this was a new world, Linna didn't want them to stay if they truly wish to go out on their own she wouldn't stop them.

"Also because Linna owes me a drink"

Freesia sat fuming, staring at the empty cup, despite the bodyguard continuous glare, Linna merely laughed as she sat to speak with her favorite hunter.

"Saika, please sit with us" The armored woman sighed, before sitting down, Lily had actually taken the time to gets a few extra plates and Tansy passed it along, watching Saika with interest, the bodyguard couldn't help but notice and the blush had all but confirmed that she did indeed have an inkling of what Tansy was thinking about. Freesia had a knowing smirk.

"Nice speech princess, I really wonder what we're going to find" Tansy had to ask and Linna grinned wildly.

"Can't say but isn't it fun to find out!?" Then the princess enjoyed her palette, eating the various bits and drinks.

"How about you Saika, are you going to have fun in the new world" Freesia wanted to talk an old friend, they hadn't really spoken since well...

"As long as the Princess is protected I am happy" Saika barely poked at her own food hoping for this conversation to end.

Luckily she got it in the form of the ship rocking to the side. On the other hand, someone ran through the doorway with startling speed.

"Something hit the ship, the bottom of it is torn apart! Its taking in water fast!" Linna had all the fun torn away. As the boat started to lurch more, the crew quickly sprang in action.

"Everyone assume emergency positions! You, how far are we from Astera!?" Moving quickly out pf the room, the rest of the crew would get whatever they could as they prepared. Tansy looked out at the window watching as something fiery and gargantuan swam across the sea.

"35 Miles, it would have taken us to the docks, but with the ship badly damaged we won't make it"

"I know what I say next is dangerous, but I need you to get the ship as close to the land as possible, we cannot lose everything on this ship" He nodded, taking the order

"Saika, Freesia, Tansy, Lily, my most lovely Garland, prepare for a very rough landing!" They moved quickly, Freesia and Tansy took what they could from the room. Lily taking things twice her size as they ran to the deck of the ship.

Every person on the ship took what they could up and threw it on the deck, the bottom quickly filling up with water. The ship made a sharp left turn almost knocking everyone down. That wasn't the worse of it, when it hit the beach ahead, everything flew off the ship hitting the beach beyond. Everything from weapons to provisions.

The ship stopped, the bridges down as the crew took what was left and ran to secure what was thrown across. The boat started to sink, falling backwards into the ocean, which left Freesia a bit distraught, she didn't bring her weapon with her.

She walked backwards staring at the ship sinking. Until she tripped over something, hitting the sand she fell to her back but she as soon as she hit the ground she turned herself around pushing up on her arms. Her beloved switch ax in right beneath her.

Looking up she watched as creatures started moving away from the trees lying beyond. Scaled creatures, stalking forward, yellow eyes studying the humans that stepped into their territories.

Freesia put one hand to the handle of her weapon, grinning at the monsters she looked back at her princess.

"Linna, if they're hostile can this party get a little wild?" Linna crossed her arms, she smiled wide as she nodded.

The creatures started to growl as the crew prepared with whatever weapons they could find.

"Guess what you ugly beasties!" She put the weapon over her shoulder. She pointed her thumb to herself

"Freesia has arrived!" She stretched her arm out to the side before charging into the monsters with her weapon in both hands. She brought it down on the head of the first yellow scaled beasty that dared to charge at her.

 _"Life goes on, if you're serious fight for it and you'll never feel like you'll lose"_


	2. Sleazy Bed Track

Track 2: Sleazy Bed Track

_“I know I shouldn't say, but you've been acting strange the last few days"_

Everything had been set, after dealing with those jagged yellow beasties. The camp was rather small but protected, they were still a day's walk away from Astera so it seemed right to settle deeper into the woods where they could be safe.

Their ecologist had notes on the jagras that they just hunted but Freesia was concerned only with how they taste. So with a bit of Jagras jerky in her hands she was ordered by Linna to enter her tent, they had plans for making way through a monster infested forrest.

Walking into the candle lit space, Linna barked out a few orders, then noticed her favorite hunter walk in and let the others go to their respective jobs.

“I'm happy that you're here” She then took a big sip from large mug and by the looks of it, it wasn't exactly breakfast related this time. Saika sat next to her arms crossed trying to look expressionless and failing at it.

“Well I figured I'd never hear the end of it if I took too long” She sat across from the princess who started to write in the various letters on the table.

“Well I got a way to message the fifth fleet but they are by and large far from getting our location so here's the basic gist, I want you and whoever you want to bring with you to do a little expedition, get an idea of what lies ahead so that we can launch an SOS flare without getting the rest of the volunteers harmed what say you?” She put forth the written document that she could sign to start the quest.

Without question Freesia took a quill and signed away accepting the quest.

“Fine by me Linna, I want to bring my usual, Tansy and Lilly...oh and Saika” The bodyguard wanted to start her objections but her princess cut her off with a raised hand.

“I concede to these conditions, get yourself ready and I want you started as soon as possible” Freesia nodded before slightly bowing and she smiled at Saika before taking her leave.

“My princess, I know that you don't need my protection at the moment, but there are a few...issues between me and her” She was grasping the chair that Linna sat, grasping the ear of the chair, her hand slightly shook. 

Notice her partner's distress, Linna stood from her chair facing her guard and put her hands to her face holding her close. 

“I understand that darling but we need every hand on deck and if she needs to truly needs your help even with a tiny mission then can at least try for me? I promise I will pamper you when you get back I promise” A little annoyed the bodyguard wanted to protest but with a quick peck from her princess the words faded away.

“Okay, but I hope we still have that special brew left” She would leave her anxieties behind for just a moment and put a hand through Linna's hair before making her way to her weapon.

“Maybe we do, you'll know when you get back okay and remember to live as we do it must take to my example, Advent, to the top!” Linna pointed upward as Saika found her long sword. She walked out of the tent, kissing her beloved on the cheek before leaving. 

Freesia knew they weren't exactly low on supplies or traps but she tried to keep what she took to a minimum, Mostly she just kept to positions and rations, Tansy decided to take some of the traps and bombs. Lily brought some of her nets and some vigor wasp nests. Saika walked fuming on the fact that she was here. So in short they were ready.

They had long since moved away from the outpost and to the first camp that they discovered, it wasn't the first time they made a way through the forest and Tansy discovered a few hours after dealing with the jagras. So there was a space to find their way back.

She found a few things, a map, some gear and a few potions, it was proof at least to the princess that the fifth fleet had already started their trek on their own. Yet getting from the camp to Astera would prove possibly dangerous if they didn't clear a way.

Walking away from the camp Freesia slightly smiled at what they saw ahead of them, it was a clear sunny day and the small marsh they started to walk through made it a easy start. Tansy started to right down what she saw, the aptonoth caught her eye and she noted that at the very least they were just as docile here as they were back home.

Freesia watched as one started to drink from the water around them, she got close to the creature hoping to pet her. As she laid a hand out the gray scaled beast she raised her head to the hunter. There was a small quiet moment before she spit water at Freesia's face.

She looked stunned for a moment before she heard laughter. She turned to watch her handler and her palico enjoying themselves at the hunter's expense, but she would be damned if she didn't figure why as she couldn't help but laugh too. 

Saika had the ghost of a smile but the instant the handler turned to her it faded.

“Okay you silly little rajang lets keep going” Tansy lead the way, she wrote down on her map the small information that she discovered from the other map from the tent. So with the earlier reports and now this map she was able to set a path with the scoutflies to show the fastest way from them to the Astera fifth fleet and clear transport to them.

“Onward!” Tansy walked with amusing amount of purpose putting one foot in front of the other pointing out the way forward. They followed Tansy with Lily at her side. Amused by how she jokingly took charge Freesia knew she was a faster walker and at her side a hand around her handler's shoulder enjoying how Tansy got serious. Saika crossed her arms and trailed a tad behind wondering why they didn't take this seriously.

Taking note of the plants and small birds in their way the group moved deeper into the forest. The large trees,vines and strange plants caught Freesia's eyes, she looked around wondering what she could really take a climb on to or take to be put into meals.

The fun ended as the yellow scaled jagras didn't learn their lesson, nine of them in total some coming out the the bushes, and a few more climbed down the trees.

“Well, well it you guys again, okay then if you want to be the welcoming party then Freesia has arrived” One hand stretched out forward, one to her side and in a flash her hand grasped her weapon.

Not yet unsheathed Saika slammed her weapon down to her side, the hand on the handle.

“Someday you creatures will understand but until that day, I must warn you I am _very_ strong!” She put a hand to her bicep as she pulled her long sword out.

“OK hunters, first to kill gets big bragging rights for the rest of the night, Ready GO!” At her call Freesia made a wild swing with her ax deepening the blade into the face of a Jagras knocking it into another and flying across the field. The monsters left roared, ready to strike at her with a smirk the hunter was ready.

“2!”

She wasn't alone as one of the creatures charged at Saika, with a quick swipe of her blade she cut at the top of one of those beasts watching it fall to the ground, taking the blade to her side she brought it down onto the monster charging at her. 

She then with practiced bravado slashed to her left, cutting clean through with barely any resistance, she held out her blade for a moment before tapping the handle. The creatures behind her falling into pieces.

She almost wanted to refuse playing their little game but she couldn't help but get into the rhythm of the fight.

“3!”

“Oh come on!” Refusing to let the swordswoman take the lead so she would take down the next one like it was nothing.

Only the palico refused to be left behind in the proceedings and with a mighty throw of her boomerang she hit one of the jagras in the chin forcing it upward, she jumped past it but not before leaving a present. A little explosive, right on top of the creature's eyes. As it went off the palico only had one thing to say.

“1 Meowster!”

“Oh come on!” She brought her switch ax down to the spine of the next fool who tried to step up but she couldn't pretend not to hear her palico getting smug.

“3!” 

Tansy overjoyed sat on a spot on a nearby branch watching with aped attention, she failed to notice something moving through the trees.

Saika hated being tied to Freesia and with a massive swing she cut away at one of the few jagras remaining. Slicing it through its back, Saika turned to the other hunter as she raised her sword and the creature fell to pieces.

“4!” 

“Damn it!” Freesia then swiped upward cutting the last jagras through its chest before throwing it back to the ground.

“4! So that means I win!” With a raised eyebrow Saika corrected her.

“I have the same score, that means we're tied” the purple haired huntress turned to the long sword wielder a tad annoyed.

“Wait, so Tansy how are we going to prove that I'm the best” Saika scoffed at that.

“The best? Hardly, if you want her to acknowledge pure fact then Tansy will provide the winner, being me of course” If there was anything that the bodyguard could feel comfortable with it would be her rivalry with Freesia.

Tansy stood at her feet, hand to her chin, thinking on how to break this stalling problem, until something smelt a new kind of prey and leaped out from the trees.

The larger yellow beasty leaped atop the handler attempting to bite away at the new prey. The switch ax user wasted no time striking at the Great Jagras. She had a few choice words as she went back for another swing.

“Listen ya big Stupid! You're trying to eat my handler, I don't much like that!” It swiped at her pushing her away, but that gave the handler the time to throw a small flash bomb that went off at the right time blinding the big creature. She quickly back away and got back to her feet, making some distance and readying herself for what's next.

Saika sliced at its side as it turned to her. The creature took no time worrying about the pain as it snapped its jaws at her forcing her to move back away for the gnashing teeth. Lily threw her boomerang letting it hit the side of the monster's head getting its attention.

With its head turned the long sword user brought her blade to the same neck wound stabbing deeper, the monster roared and bracing through the pain it charge through Saika pushing her away from it. The Great Jagras tried to run but that was when Freesia made her reappearance.

Jumping from the branches above she brought her weapon down on to its back. Mounting on its back she brought her knife out and dug into the monster's spine trying to open it up at best as she could. Saika caught up to the creature and slashed at the tail forcing it to misstep. Lily jumped on Saika's head and using her as a platform she jumped again to get high into the air and threw a small bomb far ahead to where the creature was forcing it to stop. 

That was when Tansy ran past Saika with a barrel, not letting the other where she got it or where she kept it she rolled it to land beneath the stopped monster. Freesia transformed her weapon into a powerful sword and stabbed into the cut she made. Charging the attack she went for the discharge and as the creature tried its weak attempt to shrug her off the blast went off. The blade stabbed into the barrel and the explosion forced Freesia back along with the great jagras' back half, while Lily finally touched down to the earth with its front half landing next to it.

Freesia landing on the ground used her switch ax to slow her blow back. She stayed there, kneeling on the ground catching her breath. 

“5...Freesia wins, who wins?” The question was directed to Saika who would have none of it.

“Sia it was a team effort!” Not thinking and merely yelling Saika wanted to fight against that win, yet Tansy smiled knowing that Saika slipped into an old habit.

“Actually Freesia got the last hit, she wins” The grin on the switch ax user couldn't grin any wider as she excitingly ran to her Palico and raised her up to the air.

“Who wins?”

“Just because she's your girlfriend doesn't mean she got the last hit!” She fought her futility to keep up her argument. Freesia put Lily down and ran to her beautiful girl kissing her on her freckled cheeks.

“Who wins?” Saika gritted her teeth she wanted to uphold her pride but she couldn't help but feel the infectiousness of Freesia's excitement, her laughter echoing through the forest.

“...Freesia wins” Overjoyed she wrapped her arms around the bodyguard who stiffened at the contact and tried not to smile as she was picked up and spun around a bit.

“I win, Freesia wins!” 

Finally getting the answer she wanted she put the bodyguard down. Tansy chuckled as Saika tried to act aloof but it didn't match her eyes. Looking to the mangled remains of the now slayed Great Jagras Freesia only had one thing to say.

“Alright, lets get to carving!” 

It was later in the night, the meat and bone of the various jagras were collected and letters were sent via Mernos. The four stopped at the camp they discovered before. After fighting it and latter lugging the corpse, it left them tired out and despite Saika's reluctance Tansy was able to get the to rest for the night to bring up the good news in the morning.

Saika had finished setting up camp, the bed inside had room for one and that wasn't a problem for the other three but no matter how much they would mind she had some issues with getting close to them ever since...

She got caught up in her thoughts that she almost didn't notice the purple haired ax user grab a blanket and take it with her. Curious at this, she was surprised they still did this.

Laying it on the ground, Freesia got herself comfortable as she put her hands to the back of her head, resting on the blanket and looking up at the night sky, Tansy joined her putting her head on her girlfriend's arm and looked what most took for granted every night.

Watching the stars above, Freesia reminded herself why she choose to do this, to protect Linna would always be first and foremost, but she remembered when she had to worry about what would happen to her one day and if she could survive the next. Yet now, right now she could just take a moment, this single moment, and realize that had time to really see things beyond city streets and what is right around the corner.

That even this lowly drifter could be a part of something much grander then herself.

Lily moved past Saika who didn't realize how close she got to the two. Lily rested herself on Freesia's stomach stargazing as well.

“Hey Sa, come over, you won't believe the constellations out there, I think I see the sapphire star” She shouldn't, yet she couldn't bring herself not to, not with a relaxed Freesia waving her over.

She would just lay down with them just a moment, just to see what they saw, the joy in the stars.

_“All you gotta do is baby kick off your shoes and lay down"_


	3. Danger in Disguise

Track 3: Danger in Disguise 

_“Style and Beauty more then even you realize"_

“You know you're supposed to be inside being the guest of honor”

“Well I think I had enough of being shown off to the delegates”

“I'm sure you got better things to do”

“Being out here with you, it's going to be the highlight of my night”

“I hope you don't let Saika hear that”

“She won't admit it but she enjoys your company just as much as I do”

Freesia started to wake, arms held her close as she attempted to shake off her grogginess. She turned to her left ready to push her handler to get up and ready for the morning, she slunk forward, an unbalanced move that caused her to open her tired eyes to notice that the person holding her wasn't a blond like Tansy but the dark mess of hair made it pretty clear who it was.

She slowly pulled out of the hold, Saika decided to sleep in the tent with them but made it clear that she would stay as far to the end of the tent as she could. There needed to be a talk but sleep was top priority.

So as she pulled her way out, she heard Saika mumble as the hunter got out of the tent to the sound of a fire and food cooking.

“Okay Lily pass me a couple eggs!” Tansy tried out the small furnace and to great success it worked perfectly. Tansy wasted no time making breakfast for the four of them and smiled as she turned to her girlfriend who tried to stifle a yawn.

“I hope you like eggs and Jagras meat” Sitting at a nearby bench Freesia found herself quite hungry, tapping at the small table waiting. Lily quickly jogged her way to the stove and gave Tansy her much needed final touches for breakfast.

“Tansy, how do you feel about Saika, about Linna?” Freesia was a tad nervous.

“Well, Well Sia, Saika is very brave, and Linna is quite hopeful” Lily prepared the plates and Tansy started adding on the food fresh out the oven so to speak, she put their plates down as she took her spot next to her lovely Freesia.

“Why ask? Do you have an eye for them, how brave, but I hope you didn't forget about me” She knew it was a joke but it didn't make her any less worried.

“Tansy, I love you, I always have and if this bother you I'll drop it” A mysterious grin met her cautions eye.

“No I understand, you got a big ole heart, I bet it can hold out for a lot of people” Tansy took a bite from her small meal. Freesia took a breath as she reached for her own utensils. 

“Well I guess but I don't want you to feel like I'm trying to push you out of it for others, I just...I don't know” She wanted to chow down but she spent a moment fidgeting with the food on her plate.

“The great hunter Freesia scared of a little love, well don't worry I don't think you'll have to be alone connecting it to the others” She started to actually eat now, slowly and contemplative as she heard the sounds of someone exiting the tent.

“I hope I didn't miss breakfast” With ragged black hair that had yet to be put back into a ponytail she yawned before sitting with her friends.

“No, I got one ready just for you” Tansy put down a plate and Saika quickly took to it, eating away. Lily and Tansy finally got to enjoy the fruits of their labors as they all ate in silence.

“Before we get back to Linna, I need to ask why are you so awkward around us?” Saika put her fork down, she put her hands to the bench and composed herself. 

“Do you still think about that night?” Tansy wondered why the bodyguard didn’t want to dwell on it.

“We wanted to make sure you understand, it was a wonderful time and we would love to have you with us again, but you have Linna and we would love to have you as a friend if that’s your concern” Freesia needed that free and clear on what could happen in this moment and the future onward.

“I’m worried that what you two want from me maybe too much, I care a lot about you both but I have Linna, I need time to think about that, to ask Linna how she would feel”

Freesia understood as she ate the rest of her meal, putting her fork down on the now empty plate she put a hand to her friend’s shoulder.

“No matter what happens we always have your back isn’t that right Sia?” Saika merely observed her plate before but now she had to look at Freesia.

“As friends, as something more it doesn’t matter, I’m going to be fighting with you for the princess’s sake, and maybe prove I’m the better hunter but whose comparing right?” An attempt to get Saika to laugh, it at least got a chuckle and all was right with the world. They almost didn’t notice the flare tearing through the air.

It was a quick trip back and already large boxes were being put on the carts, the men and women getting ready with their weapons.

Off in the distance the volunteers had already taken whatever they could from the near completely sunken ship and now all that was left was the trail ahead of them. The group went to where the princess’s tent used to be and watched as Linna loaded on to the carts two very large barrels by herself, lifting them into the air.

After loading them on she turned to the three smiling at her little garland.

“Took you girls long enough, I got your message, in an hour we’re going to Astera, they even sent some friends to help us out” Linna waved over the three that would help them along the path.

The first woman to really take a gander at the other hunters grinned as she fiddled with her glasses. 

“I am Zara, these two are my friends: Iris and Dahlia, say hi to the lovely ladies won’t you” They arrived via merons a few moments before the other three came back. She turned to her friends only to show off the charge blade she had strapped to her back.

“Oh, there are some quite capable hunters here, Hi I’m Iris and I’ll make sure to take em from long range with my trusty bow” She put a hand to her weapon and gave the three a thumbs up.

“I’m Dahlia, though some hunters frown on it, I can keep your spirits burning with music from the bellowing of my hunting horn” Freesia caught her staring for a moment and Dahlia looked away acting as though the hunter hadn’t noticed.

The three made sure to store away what they took from the Great Jagras and afterwards they took off deeper into the forest.

Along the path everything went smoothly for the most part, they had crossed the land where the Jagras had stayed and now they would circle to where according to their new allies they would find the gate to Astera.

Saika had taken point with Iris who tried desperately to speak to the long sword user to no avail, she had enough on her mind as is, Freesia looked around, not wanting another surprise like last time and kept a keen eye on the forest around them, her hand close to her weapon.

“Don’t worry, our commander knows you guys are coming, he’s got everything prepared for your arrival alright?” the switch ax user turned to Zara, she put her hands through her platinum locks awaiting for Freesia’s answer.

“Well its not that I don’t trust you but I can’t help but feel a bit paranoid” Moving along the group started to enter into valley, the gate not to far now. 

Tansy sat on top of one of the caravans watching out for any monsters that would try and pull something with Dahlia at her side. Lily on her meowster’s orders kept a keen cat eye around the valley, her small boomerang ready to knock out anything that would fly at them.

Linna stood on the last cart at the end, wanted to be ready for whatever would come with her lance at the ready.

Nearing the end of the valley, Iris had signaled to open the gate as Saika let out the sign that the caravans needed to pick up the pace.

That is when they heard Tansy yell out.

“Everybody get ready, something is booking it through the valley”

The gate slowly started to rise as Zara stood next to the threshold where the valley ended and where the open area began.

“Whatever is coming we stop it here” Freesia stood at the other end of the passing carts and brought her switch ax out to play. Tansy jumped down from her own ride to stand besides Saika, Lily and Iris.

“Are you sure you want to fight what’s coming? Zara and the rest can handle it you don’t need to fight with us” That earned Dahlia a raised eyebrow.

“I never left Sia on her own in any hunt and I’m not stopping now” She got up with Lily right behind her.

Linna plopped down from her spot as the last of the men passed by the hunters, she readied her lance, she looked to her hunters and her allies. She turned back to the caravan, several of the men wanted to turn around but knew to keep to their orders and get these carts through the gate. They were still too slow and needed time.

“Freesia, and I will cut this creature off at the pass” Freesia and Iris stood fast at her side not willing to argue as roars could be heard. The hunter transformed her weapon in preparation for this plan.

“Zara, Dahlia, Saika, we are going to try and push it back, when it is off balance can you guys try and knock it over” They both nodded their weapons pulled out, Zara brought with her, her trusty charge blade. The large sounds of something stomping at the earth rattled through the valley.

“Tansy, Lily, and Iris, when it is of kilter fire off at its head and disorient it” They could see it coming now, the pink hide of the monster that ran at them with thunderous speed. As Zara spotted it she only had one thing to say.

“You think you got us then you’ll see how wrong you are, now, Count up your Sins!” With a flick of her wrist she pointed at the monster as Freesia and Linna raised their weapons upward towards the large beast.

Their weapons struck true into its chest, any other time it would have been a great hit, though it did cut into slightly, the princess and the hunter had to use all their strengths not to be pushed back by its own momentum, the monster would have none of it as it continued its charge.

Their feet dragged across the ground as they tried their best to force it back, the next three waited long enough, Dahlia and Saika brought their weapons to each side of the monster’s head, but the creature twisted to its side dislodging the weapons at its chest and hitting the two square in the chest and knocking them to the ground.

It turned to Zara, glaring at her it took a deep breath, something was building up and by the flames around its mouth it wasn’t going to be good. However, in that moment it exposed a weakness.

One arrow hit at the throat sac. The creature looked up at its attacker, roaring in pain.

“This is a message from the field leader to you, this is our stage now!” Iris fired and so did many hunters that stood at the top of the gate.

Several arrows of blasted at the monster, it started to back away from the blasts.

“Alright, we need to get going!” It went without saying but they all followed behind Linna as they ran into the now fully opened gate. The firing stopped as they focused on closing the gate, the monster tried to take that moment and charged faster then ever before.

Iris had one last shot lined up just in case but then one man took to the idea of simply cutting the rope that held the gate up, letting it fall before the creature could reach the threshold.

“That was a little too close for comfort Ma’am” Linna understood that line of thought as she took a deep breath. The field team leader motioned for them to walk with him as he finally lead them to what would be their new home.

“Thank you for the help sir, I’ll try not to cut it that close again” Linna was happy they finally made it, turning around she could see it. They finally reached civilization. 

A few hours after the incident Linna tried her best to get her men organized, they would be new blood in Astera and they needed to settle in. She would have to speak to the commander yet she would deal with that tomorrow. They didn’t have the best in terms of quarters, but it was worth having a roof over their head, for now she settled for sleep and though not the most glamorous of settings for now she was happy to have a bed to sleep on.

Before all that she had to comfort her distressed girl.

“Saika, I know you here to protect me, I just underestimated that monster, so I’m sorry if what I did worries you” 

Saika clearly mulled over her words, thinking on how to ask.

“I still owe you that drink, if your up for it, I got Dalamadur Sake” It was one of the first things she unpacked.

She jangled the bottle and wine glasses in an effort to cheer her partner up. It worked at least somewhat earning a small smile and gave Saika the courage to finally speak.

“I trust you Linna, I know you’re tough enough to fight but we were under epuipped, next time we’ll be ready, it just...I don’t know” Linna already poured the two drinks and handed one to her, she took a sip and asked one thing that had been on her mind since this morning.

“Linna, how do you feel about Tansy, about Freesia?”

_“Feel my passion, see the fire burning in my heart"_

‘Author’s note’ 

I usually upload these on Mondays so I’m sorry if its a tad late, I hope that doesn’t bother you guys too much.

Also “Guest” I have many characters planned out ahead of time but if you want to drop off some ideas I’ll be more then happy to read them.


	4. Shoulda Known

Track 4: Shoulda Known

_"We got the shows, we got the paper, but I want Respect!"_

Freesia walked down the wooden steps feeling ready for the day, she already spoke to the smithy and she got a nice new chest piece from that Great Jagras but sadly not much else, not even a new switch ax but at the moment she couldn’t complain.

She now had that pretty new thing with her pretty lovely girl and today she would spoil Tansy a bit by letting her sleep in.

Freesia decided explore the rest of Astera, and having it done this early in the morning meant that she could freely explore without the other fleets asking her about Linna. At ground level she was going to see what she could gather from merchant.

She heard a discussion go on not far from where she was standing.

“A mission like that would be a sign of good will from the Bergamo family to the fleet, a show that royalty stands with us will really boost morale, especially what happened to the fifth fleet”

“I see, I’ll have my best hunter on it right away, I hope that you will call on my help from this point on commander”

She noticed her princess walking away from the commander, she seemed amused by whatever it was that they discussed. 

The moment of joy continued as Linna spotted her hunter.

“Freesia I have fantastic news, we were just put in charge of an expedition” Stretching out her arms Freesia let out a yawn as her morning mind had yet to catch up with the news.

“Sia, we just got a chance to prove a little something to the first fleet, I need you to wake up” She lightly nudged her shoulder causing Freesia to stifle a laugh.

“Alright, I’m awake, so when do I need to get ready?” Freesia cracked her knuckles waiting to find out the details.

“A few hours”

“Good, I’ll let Tansy know” She was about to turn around when her princess said something that made her blood turn cold.

“Actually I’ll need you to work with Zara and her group, I kinda want Tansy here, Saika has made a most interesting decision” Freesia felt a bit shocked and quickly switched to damage control, as Linna gave her an unreadable expression.

“I’m sorry if we were a little too forward yesterday, since that party I always felt there was something between the four of us, at least I did that night when you-” She was quickly shut off by Linna’s smile, a mysterious grin that intrigued her as much as it worried her.

“Don’t worry too much, I trust all of my little garland, and if your willing I’d like to take you to a great place I found after you’re done with your quest if you’d like to” Freesia wanted everything to be okay, but this was a big step and if this relationship was going to happen she would happily take the first step.

“Okay...I’d like that, I’m gonna get some breakfast, do you want to join me, I hear there is grub fit for a Princess up in the canteen” She extended a hand which the princess took happily.

“I think I will, that meowscular felyne knows what he’s doing” Leading the way, Freesia decided to take the long way around, to enjoy this quiet moment, she thought back to that night, to Tansy, to Saika, to Linna, to the wine, to a kiss, to many kisses.

A few hours later she hit the ground, her mernos flying away. 

Zara sat in the tent reading something as Freesia entered. Dahlia played with the strings of her hunting horn while Iris bounced a rubber ball against the pole of that held the tent up.

“I hope I didn’t take too long, Linna wanted me to eat a big breakfast before I got here” Zara put her book down.

“Oh I don’t mind, we got a big walk ahead of us so at least I got a good couple pages in before hand” She stood from her spot and started to pack away her book and started to pick up her gear.

“Well that’s good, What are we doing today?” Iris and Dahlia started to do the same.

“We are going to find another place to set up camp, it’ll help the rest of the fleet if we gain more ground” Walking out of the tent the others followed behind her, well until Zara walked ahead of her a finger to her chin.

“So what are we going to do first?” She turned to Iris who merely walked around taking in the forest, and the plants around her. She stopped a bed of flowers moving her hands through it as though she was searching for something.

“So first and foremost, I know a little wyverian not to far from here, she was the one that alerted us to the camping ground’s location so we’ll go there first alright?” Zara turned to Freesia catching her study her friend and simply waited for Iris to finish up.

“So, Iris, how are you doing today?” Freesia wanted to get to know the others as the bow user took the time to go through the flowers.

“Quite amused, every since we got here, I’ve been dealing with small fries but if anything turns out like it did last night with that Anjanath I can only hope we can snag something that big this time” She found a particular one that caught her eye and plucked it, this one had a golden shine. She twiddle with it in her hands before putting it in her hair, as the group once again moved alongside Zara.

“Oh really? Well if it’s a good enough fight, I’ll be happy to hunt with you” Amused by this Iris turned to Freesia with a grin.

“Hunt with you? I think I like the sound of that” Freesia liked the idea of doing so with a professional hunter.

Zara led them on a sand filled path aside from the open fields, one with a few small cliffs that they had to climb down, until they noticed the small little wyverian studying a patch of mushrooms as tall as she was.

“Aster, how have you been?” She turned from her notebook at a familiar face and wrote a few more notes before turning back to the book.

“Zara, I’m proud to say that the fertile soil is responding well to my special brand of fertilizer, soon enough I’ll be able to help in a very important project” Zara fixed her glasses for a moment.

“Oh, how interesting, well keep me posted on that, I heard you know where there is a place for another camp” Aster turned to the leader and put her hand out.

“Yes, If you show me your map I can mark it for the scoutflies” Zara followed suit and handed her the book, opening to said map, the botanist did as she said she would and circled the area where the camp would be. 

Zara took the moment to direct the scoutflies, happy with the way they took she motioned to the group to get a move on.

“Thanks, I hope I’ll see you around Astera soon yeah” Iris had one thing to say before the group could take a leave with a gold flower in hand.

“Hey I got this flower for you, I think it grew in well, do you think if I gave it to her she’ll be happy!” Aster studied it with great interest.

“Rare a flower that you have there, I’m sure she’ll love it just use as we discussed and she’ll adore it” Freesia watched the twitching eyebrow of the auburn headed hunting horn user, making her wonder what was going on.

“Alright, lets get a move on girls” With that they continued on the path, Iris waving Aster goodbye.

Freesia couldn’t keep her eyes off the scenery, the path led them to a small lake and she couldn’t help but marvel at the fish and the gajau, her overenthusiastic nature caught the notice of the hunting horn user, she watched as Freesia looked over the edge then turned to the small cliff side across from them, she pulled at the vine then started to make the climb following the scoutflies that already flew over the edge. 

Zara and Iris were amused but Dahlia felt something, Freesia looked back and caught her staring, Dahlia blushed and looked away, she felt something, she wasn’t sure what but for now she settled on annoyed.

Quickly over the ledge laid a barren rocky cliff side, yet she didn’t look at that so much as the green frog before her. She took the only action that she felt was the most fun, bending down she poked at the little creature for a moment. The frog didn’t seem to like it as it puffed up wider and wider.

Then there was a big blast of green smoke and electric shocks, the team climbed up wasting no time. 

Only to find a downed hunter and a frog hopping away for its life.

Dahlia was at a loss to try and understand how this hunter was picked as a guard of royalty.

“Dahlia can you help her out? I don’t want to wait until night for her to get up” Zara wanted to find the camp ground before dark where much stronger monsters would show up.

Dahlia moved close enough to notice that Freesia was laughing.

“Not the smartest thing I did today” Freesia let out another chuckle as she tried her best to move, but the small shocks refused to let her. Instead she was picked up from the ground, at first slightly dragged across before being hoisted over Dahlia’s shoulder.

“I think I’ll have to agree with you, let’s try and avoid this in the future” After making sure her hunter horn wouldn’t hit the other hunter she started to make her way up the hill. Zara had already opened the way ahead of them, she was pushing away at the branches.

“Don’t worry about me, but if this gets us talking I can’t make promises” That bit of snark got a grunt and sudden shove of the shoulder surprising her. Despite laying on that shoulder like a sack of potatoes she tried her best to move a hand to see if this little huntress was ticklish. 

They walked through a cave, Freesia could tell by the barren rocky walls around them, a few fireflies lighting the way.

She could feel her fingers slowly move, she would get her revenge, she just needed to pass the time.

“Well if you aren’t done talking I’d like to know, how long have you been in the new world?” The cave seemed to be a place for something if the etchings on the wall meant anything.

As they continued inward Freesia grasped hoping to make a fist.

“A few weeks, we were along with the fifth fleet and it was smooth sailing until a giant dragon lifted our boat out of the water” Now that sound interesting.

“I bet it was a big lava beastie, cause a fiery stupid nearly tore our ship in two” As Dahlia pondered on that Freesia took that moment to strike and with a quick and decisive poke she was able to conjure a blow that would shake the heavens.

Or at the least make the huntress flinch and stifle a giggle.

“Really with that?” She let Freesia slide off her shoulder as the hunter’s feet hit the ground.

“Yep Yep, I think you could enjoy a laugh” She crossed her arms with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

“You really think so?” Trying to glare through her blush Dahlia wanted to know what was Freesia’s plan.

“You got to get used to me somehow, with all those looks you give me” It was hard for her not to notice.

She worried that Dahlia didn’t like her, and while she didn’t much care for what most had to say about her, these were people that she would call on to help her fight the monsters so they didn’t have to be friends but she didn’t need someone letting her get carted or killed if she didn’t like her.

“No its not that I do it’s...well, is it okay if we talk about it later?” Freesia wanted to protest but was cut off by Zara.

“Alright guys lets keep moving, according to the map we’re nearly half way there” Walking out of the cave they noticed not too far from them was a waterfall, the small streams slithered down from the hill, the scout flies pointed them to pathway that had been covered in tree roots, they would have to climb under it and that wasn’t a problem.

The Kestodon moving in the way kinda were. They wandered around eating at the grass, the female of that group walked around the branch closed way ignorant of the scoutflies beneath them.

“Okay gals, those kestodons are really aggressive about their territories so as soon as I give the word, we are going to attempt to get around them, they’ll most likely attack so get ready for a scrap” She would try to not waste too much time on these reptilian idiots.

They moved around the herd, slowly as they could, these creatures growled in their direction unhappy by the sudden intrusion in their territory. They almost circled around the creatures, nearly making it to the small opening they needed to crawl to, Iris had her bow drawn, ready for them to pull a stupid move.

And with one loud roar one of the kestodon did, alerting the others it charged head first, into the path of a coming arrow that hit fast and true.

As it hit the ground in front of them, the other monsters growled, and Freesia pulled on her switch ax ready for a fight.

Another monster tried to take his chance to attack and Zara let it slam against her shield and push her back to a place she wanted to be as Dahlia’s horn smashed into the monster’s side knocking it into a tree. 

Iris fired at the largest kestodon who took the her charge as the other ran at her side. The arrows missed as the creature moved towards faster then Iris thought they would. Luckily Freesia swung her ax hitting the smaller monster right into the larger one knocking her run short.

Zara didn’t let this moment pass by and with a quick switch she used the ax function of her charge blade and brought it down on the off footed creature slamming it down.

They took the moment to take a breath, and carve. Somethings to take with them as provisions but Zara didn’t let them stay too long, dusk of night started to set.

Under branches, through caves, swinging on branches, they started to close in on the end of the scoutfly path.

That was until the group stumbled on a woman that looked worried staring up at another climbable cliff side. 

“Erica? What’s going on up there?” She turned to the group startled but seeing Zara calmed her down quite a bit.

“Oh um, Aster brought here to study the area around the campsite, and well something has taken it as a nest” She looked back up and they heard the sound of pots smashing, sheets being ripped and Erica looked worried once again. Then a large pot was thrown from the ledge hitting the ground not too far from them.

“Damn it! Are you alright?” Zara looked Erica over for cuts or bruises.

“I’m fine, I was just studying the area and one of those monsters started throwing large rocks at me”

“Did you see what it was?” Freesia had to gain some sort of footnote on what was going on.

“I don’t know, one of those rocks nearly hit my head and I got down here as fast as I could” 

“Okay we’ll deal with it, can you get back to Aster by yourself?” Dahlia watched above them for any sudden movements.

"Yeah I think it’s safe enough” As Erica took her own path out Zara thought over what the plan was going to be.

“Alright then, lets go guys, I’ll take lead” Slowly they climbed, hopefully to avoid startling the monster before they could get in position to strike. 

All four reached the top with little fuss but Zara had her arms out making sure they knew not to walk forward too far at the white scaled monster currently digging into the earth.

The creature currently paid them no mind as it dug out something that caught its eye. Digging out another large jug it seemed satisfied with this find and clutched it in its claws. It turned only to see Iris with her arrow already drawn.

Startled it flung the jar in her direction, forcing Zara to step in and block it with her shield. It took that moment to run off through a nearby opening. Zara lowered her shield and she wasn’t pleased.

“That was...something” Freesia had dealt with small wyverns before but this one seemed different.

“That’s a Kulu Ya Ku, if we let it roam around it’ll keep attacking this camp and everyone in it, looks like we have a hunt on our hands” 

Freesia looked to Iris who looked thrilled at the prospect. Looks like they were going to be hunting together after all.

Zara and Dahlia started to climb, with Freesia not too far behind, she had never hunting this monster and if taking a crack at it would help the fleet then she’d be more then happy. Iris stayed behind for a moment, she had the golden flower in her hand once again, she stared at it for a moment before running with her team, she had only one thought in mind.

Would Freesia like that flower?

_"I’m proud of me, cause I am undoubtedly a force to be reckoned with"_


End file.
